


Moon Drunk

by anemptymargin



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Fluff, Kink Meme, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-20
Updated: 2011-03-20
Packaged: 2017-10-17 03:32:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/172461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anemptymargin/pseuds/anemptymargin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur convinces Martin to view the super-moon from the airfield.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moon Drunk

**Author's Note:**

> This is all (LJ)super_robinchan’s fault. Hah. For the (LJ)cabinpres_fic prompt in honor of Supermoon. No beta, all errors are mine.

“Aww, come on Skip! You have to come!” Arthur sighed, flashing a big set of puppy eyes as he tugged at Martin’s jacket sleeve. “Nobody else wants to come.”

“Because we all have lives, lives that are as far away from Fitton Airfield as possible.” Martin tried rather unsuccessfully to shake Arthur off his sleeve as he made for the car.

“But it’s gonna be super and brilliant tonight! It’s going to be the biggest and brightest it gets all year! What could possibly be better than that?”

“Off hand, I can think of a few dozen things I’d rather be doing than sitting in a field looking at the moon with you.”

“Like what?” Arthur let go of the sleeve, his thumb grazing the captain’s stripes as he took on a much softer tone, “I mean, you never said you had plans… everyone else has plans but you never have plans and it would be nice if we had plans together, right?”

Martin attempted to unravel the thread of logic in his head, eventually tracking what Arthur was on about. “I may have plans. You don’t know if I have plans, I don’t tell everyone when I have plans – it’s called a private life.”

“Well, do you have plans?”

He sighed. “No.”

“Then you should come!” He said, bouncing slightly on his heels. “I’ll bring a blanket and a picnic supper and some wine…”

“You make it sound like you’re catering a date.” Martin resigned himself to the fact that he was going to end up there if he liked it or not.

“Maybe… well, you know… not so much a date as a couple of people sitting out under the stars witnessing the biggest, shiniest, most brilliant moon…”

“So a really gay date?”

“No! No. Not at all.” Arthur blushed, turning away. “It isn’t a date.”

“You’re absolutely sure it’s not a date?”

“Yeah.” He bounced again, managing to glance Martin’s way before muttering; “You know, unless you maybe sort of think you want it to be a date…”

“Shut up, Arthur.” Martin sighed, opening the door. “Fine. Pick me up, bring wine.”

“Yes, sir!” Arthur grinned; face as bright as the impending moon.

***

It actually really was pretty spectacular, even Martin had to admit it was a rather bright and shiny moon… and much to Arthur’s delight, brilliant.

“Wow, can you believe it? It’s brilliant!” Arthur grinned wide, lying out on the checked blanket he’d brought. “I think I could just stare at it all night!”

“It’s only half nine, Arthur… pace yourself.” Martin smiled to himself, stretching his legs out in front of him as he sipped his second glass of wine. “Have some wine.”

“Oh, no… I shouldn’t. Driving, you know… I get a bit weird when I’ve been drinking…”

“I promise I won’t tell your mother.”

“No! No, I’m allowed to… I mean, I’m a man – I can, if I want.”

“Of course.”

“I am.” Arthur retorted quietly, staring up into the bright moon’s brilliant light.

“I know you are.” Martin laughed softly, “Believe me, I know.”

Arthur was quiet a long moment before propping himself up on his hands. “You don’t though, do you?”

“What?”

“You think I don’t understand things I do understand even when I tell you I do.”

“Don’t be an idiot.”

“I’m not an idiot.” Arthur sighed, “I thought you would be different from them, but you just think that just because I don’t always think like you do that I don’t think at all.”

“Slow down, Arthur.”

“I won’t!”

“I never said you don’t think, you’re just… you. All right?”

Arthur sighed slightly, sitting up the rest of the way. For a moment he seemed to be considering leaving the magic of the moon – instead, he looked up at Martin and smiled, “Glass of wine then, yeah?”

Martin nodded, grabbing for the extra glass. “Wine and cheese, I think.”

***

Arthur leaned against Martin’s shoulder, letting out a soft laugh.

“What?” Martin smiled reflexively, letting the larger man’s body relax against him.

“Nothin’, Skip.”

“Come on now, out with it. May as well, I have plied your tongue with wine and… erm…” He turned over the large package they’d consumed over the course of a glass of wine Arthur had dubbed equal parts brilliant and amazing, “Coulommiers, mmm… right.”

Arthur sighed softly, licking his lips. “This is just brilliant, isn’t it? Looking out at the moon, sitting on a checkerboard blanket with nibbles…”

“And wine.”

“Yes, and wine… and no shouting or aeroplanes or Mum…”

“Or Douglas.”

“Or… or… or Mum!”

“Right, covered her already I think.”

“Oh, right.”

Martin waited a long moment for Arthur to continue before lying out on the blanket himself – not entirely surprised when his companion curled up easily beside him. “I suppose it is.”

“Hey, Skip?” Arthur gently whispered, following it with a nervous titter. “Can I tell you something?”

“You’ve had a glass of wine and enough cheese to choke an elephant; I hardly think I could stop you.”

“Right. Well, it’s just that… you know, I was thinking that this felt really great and you know we’re getting on pretty well, aren’t we?”

“I guess so.” Martin closed his eyes, listening to the sound of the motionless evening coupled with Arthur’s rambling.

“I think we really are, and it’s brilliant because I was worried you’d absolutely hate being out here alone like this.”

“I don’t hate it, Arthur. It’s quite nice.” Martin groaned slightly, regretting having the third glass before the cheese. “I guess I should say ‘thank you’ for dragging me out into this field.”

“You’re welcome.” Arthur grinned, placing his palm on Martin’s shirt – just below where Arthur knew the smart blue tie would rest had he been wearing it. “I think it’s brilliant.”

“Yes, I know.”

“Right, yeah… sorry, repeating myself again.”

Martin didn’t respond, only waited a long moment to see exactly where Arthur was going with his line of thought – if anywhere at all.

“Anyway, I sort of wanted you to know that I did really kind of want this to be sort of like a date type thing. I mean, it’s okay that it isn’t and I am having a brilliant time and everything…”

“Shut up, Arthur. You’re drunk.”

“Am not. I had one.”

“Still drunk.”

“Moon drunk.” Arthur chuckled under his breath, once more letting his head settle against the inside of Martin’s shoulder. “But I mean it; I didn’t even ask anyone else to come tonight.”

A long silence passed between them, in his gut Martin had suspected that there was an ulterior motive – but it wasn’t really like he had a reason to refuse the offer. Besides, the moon was making him feel rather magical – almost as much as the palm gently rubbing his belly. “You’re a crafty one, Arthur.”

“You think so? Really?”

“No.” Martin chuckled, feeling the burn of wine across his cheeks – or so he’d tell himself hours later. “I knew you sort of, I mean… I thought you might.”

“Is it that obvious?” Arthur groaned, closing his eyes, “I feel like an idiot.”

“Open your eyes, Arthur.” Martin rolled onto his side, smiling when Arthur did as was asked, the light of the super-moon reflecting off the dull shine of what may or may not have been tears.

“It is brilliant, isn’t it?”

“It is.” Martin responded quietly. “With brilliant company.”

Arthur’s attention shifted from the shining moon to Martin’s face, his pinked cheeks twitching with a broad smile. “Martin?”

“Yes?”

Gently, Arthur pushed himself up and kissed his Captain. The moon shone on in silent, brilliant approval.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of fictional parody in no way intended to infringe upon the rights of any individual or corporate entity. Any and all characters or celebrity personae belong to their rightful owners. Absolutely no money has or will be gained from this work. Please do not publicly link, repost or redistribute without letting me know first.


End file.
